Chapter 826
Chapter 826 is titled "0 and 4". Cover Page From the Decks of the World: The 500,000,000 Man Arc Vol. 17: "Former Shikkearu Kingdom - Tilling the Earth of a Former Battlefield". Dracule Mihawk and Perona read the news of the Straw Hats' new bounties. The Humandrills are shown to have a peaceful side in the form of farming skills. Short Summary The hooded man on the Germa 66 ship introduces himself to the Sanji Retrieval Team as Vinsmoke Yonji, Sanji's younger brother, but refuses to provide an antidote for Luffy's poisoning. However, he is kicked off the ship and berated by his (and Sanji's) elder sister, Vinsmoke Reiju, who cures Luffy by sucking the poison into her own body with a mysterious ability. During a brief exchange, Reiju reveals part of the history and status of the Vinsmoke Family, as well as the family's own efforts to retrieve Sanji. Germa 66 then depart, agreeing not to disclose their encounter with the Straw Hats. Aladine watches the affair from underwater, and reports to Jinbe that Luffy is indeed on board the ship above. Long Summary The hooded man on the Germa 66 ship asks the Straw Hat Pirates why they have entered Big Mom's territory. On board the Thousand Sunny, the Sanji Retrieval Team hurriedly furls the sails to avoid crashing into Germa's much larger ship. The onlooking Germa 66 soldiers remark to the hooded figure that Sanji was not supposed to be escorted on the Straw Hats' ship, and the hooded man agrees that they must have missed him. The Sanji Retrieval Team, believing the hooded man to be Sanji, begin cheering and calling out to him; Chopper also begs him to bring some antidote for the poisoned Luffy. However, the man removes his hood and reveals that he is not Sanji, but Vinsmoke Yonji (although he understands their mistake). The Straw Hats realize that he must be Sanji's younger brother, and, as if to confirm their relationship, Yonji immediately becomes lovestruck upon seeing Nami. Despite this, Yonji orders the ship to turn around, but Chopper continues to call him Sanji, annoying him greatly. Chopper begs Yonji for an antidote to Luffy's poison, but Yonji instead challenges the team to plunder the Germa 66 ship for the cure. The Straw Hats are angered that his personality is nothing like Sanji's, and Pedro prepares to attack. Suddenly, a woman comes up behind Yonji and kicks him off the ship, before jumping off the ship herself and landing aboard the Sunny's deck. The woman, Vinsmoke Reiju, greets the Straw Hats and apologizes for her brother's behavior. Yonji leaps out of the water and expresses anger at his sister for embarrassing him, but Reiju counters that he was shaming himself. Brook notices that Yonji is hovering in midair, and Pekoms reveals that the reason why Big Mom is so keen on an alliance with the Vinsmoke Family is to gain access to Germa 66's advanced technology. Brook expresses confusion at this, revealing his understanding that "Vinsmoke" was the name of a line of royals which once ruled over the entire North Blue with their military might. Nami expresses great shock at their infamy; however, Yonji, overhearing, confirms this and states that their name was once synonymous with evil, which is why they appear as the villains in the Sora comic. Reiju commends Brook for his history knowledge, but corrects him by stating that the Vinsmoke Family is still of noble status despite no longer ruling any land, and that this status is recognized by their right to attend Levely. Reiju spots the dying Luffy and discerns that he ate an armored stonefish from the Boiling Sea. Chopper becomes upset over his failure to heal Luffy, but Reiju says that Luffy is in luck, as this poison is her favorite delicacy. She then places her mouth over Luffy's and sucks out the poison (much to Brook's envy), and the Straw Hats observe that the rash is being transferred from Luffy to Reiju, until Luffy's skin gets fully cleared. An astonished Chopper asks Reiju if she is all right, to which Reiju responds dismissively that she is the "Poison Pink". Luffy immediately wakes up and is embraced by the crying Chopper and Carrot, although he has no memory of his ordeal and asks to eat more of the fish skin. Luffy then notices Reiju and mistakes her for Sanji, but is corrected by Chopper and told by Brook that she saved his life. Reiju thanks the Straw Hats for everything they had done for Sanji up to this point, revealing that he left their family at a very young age and that their father had been searching for him ever since. She also reveals that, when Sanji's first bounty poster began circulating, their father sent Marine HQ to apprehend him; however, due to the poor depiction of Sanji, the Marines ended up chasing after Duval instead. Two years later, when the Marines managed to finally capture an accurate picture of Sanji, their father personally raised his bounty and ordered the change of bounty condition to "Only Alive". Nami asks where Sanji is, but Reiju responds that she does not know; Luffy then proceeds to thank Reiju for saving him, but demands that she give Sanji back to them. Yonji tells a smiling Reiju that she has saved an enemy, before asking Pekoms why he was hanging around with the Straw Hats. Pekoms states that he has his own reasons, and that he was not obligated to reveal them to Germa, and Reiju leaps back on board the Germa 66 ship. The two Vinsmokes warn the Straw Hats that both parties should keep quiet over their meeting, to prevent an incident which would jeopardize the wedding. Reiju and Yonji then sail away, with Reiju wishing the Straw Hats luck. Meanwhile, Aladine surveys the scene from underwater, informing Jinbe that Luffy is indeed on board, and requesting further orders. Quick References Chapter Notes *Dracule Mihawk appears for the first time after the timeskip. *Perona is revealed to have returned to Kuraigana Island. *Some members of the Vinsmoke Family are introduced: Vinsmoke Yonji and Vinsmoke Reiju. **Yonji, the hooded man from the previous chapter, is Sanji's younger brother. **Reiju is Sanji's elder sister. **The title of the chapter is a reference to them, as "Rei" means "zero" and "Yon" means "four". *Big Mom wants an alliance with Germa 66 because of the technology they possess. *Reiju cures Luffy of his food poisoning. This reveals that Luffy can still be poisoned, and that Reiju possesses an unknown ability. *The Vinsmoke Family is a royal family that once ruled all of the North Blue with their military might. **Even though they currently have no land to rule, they are still allowed to participate in Levely. *Reiju explains that Sanji's father has been searching for Sanji since he left the family at a young age. **It is revealed that Sanji's father sent the Marines that mistakenly attacked Duval. **It is confirmed that Sanji’s father ordered the change from "Dead or Alive" to “Only Alive” on Sanji’s bounty poster. *Yonji and Reiju left the Sanji Retrieval Team alone without reporting their presence. *Aladine appears for the first time in the present, and is in contact with Jinbe concerning Luffy. Characters Arc Navigation ru:Глава 826